


Ice Lemonade

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, bottom!eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “Yes!” HyukJae sat up, jabbing a finger at his boyfriend’s chest, “You took advantage of me, catching me off guard and the next thing I know I can't walk for days because of you!”
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/ Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	Ice Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story a long time a go, when Super Junior had their 4th album. So KiBum just left SJ to start his acting career.

KiBum smirked as he saw HyukJae walking out of the bathroom, looking fresh and sexy after a shower. His hair was damp, little drops of water made his body glistened sensually. KiBum had to pat himself on the back for having such boyfriend, KiBum loved HyukJae when he was just a combination of scrawny awkward limbs and torso and he had to admit that he loved HyukJae even more after HyukJae’s recent transformation into this sensual being with developed muscles and tanned skin.

HyukJae pouted as KiBum tried to hold him from behind, he pushed KiBum away and went to the wardrobe, fishing a blue pajama top, with monkey pattern. He already wore the pants, because it was impossible for him to walk out the bathroom with nothing on since KiBum would definitely pounce on him.

“Hyukkie-ah ...” KiBum tried to hold him once again, HyukJae shrugged him off.

“What is it baby?” KiBum turned HyukJae around, cupping HyukJae’s face to meet his.

HyukJae pushed KiBum and ignored his boyfriend, walking to the bed.

“Why? Are you mad at me?” KiBum followed HyukJae, “You have to tell me what I’ve done wrong!” he tried to catch HyukJae’s eyes, displaying his best puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

“Why is it so hard to ignore you, Kim KiBum?” HyukJae sighed.

“Because you love me baby”, KiBum grinned, he knew he got what he wanted.

HyukJae plopped himself on the bed, KiBum sat in front of his lover, still looking like a cute lost puppy.

“Because every night in the past few weeks, you always take advantage of me!” HyukJae finally said, trying to glare and put on his best annoyed face but turned out to be a childish pout that made KiBum wanted to jump him even more.

“Me? Taking advantage of you?” KiBum looked shocked, although it was not necessarily genuine, knowing what the actor did for a living.

“Yes!” HyukJae sat up, jabbing a finger at his boyfriend’s chest, “You took advantage of me, catching me off guard and the next thing I know I can't walk for days because of you!”

“I did?” KiBum tried to remember the last time it happened and the image he found in his head was starting to make him horny.

“Yes you did!”

“But Hyukkie, I’m your boyfriend and I did it because you look so sexy and ...”

“At least you could ask for permission!”

KiBum smiled smugly, “Alright, I admit that it was wrong of me to take advantage of you ...”

HyukJae was still pouting, his lower lip jutted out stubbornly and KiBum had to fight himself to not kiss those plush lips that second.

“I’m sorry”, his whispered huskily on HyukJae’s ear, “Will you forgive me?”

HyukJae blushed at the intensity of KiBum’s tone, KiBum was a really good actor, he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted ...

“May I ask a permission to kiss?”

HyukJae smiled, satisfied with the result, although a part of him screamed out something was not right, KiBum didn’t say sorry that easily. Kim KiBum got tons of tricks up to his sleeves. Kim KiBum would not give up that fast ...

“Permission granted”.

KiBum gave a small peck on HyukJae’s lips, before licking HyukJae’s lips teasingly, making HyukJae opening his mouth and let KiBum wins.

HyukJae quickly surrendered, letting KiBum dominate the kiss, but KiBum braced himself, his tongue licked teasingly, brushing lightly against HyukJae’s, pulling back just before HyukJae sucked him for more.

He planted a small kiss on HyukJae’s chin, then to the tip of HyukJae’s nose.

When KiBum pulled back he saw HyukJae’s face was flustered, his lips parted deliciously, KiBum knew he was winning.

KiBum kissed a trail down to HyukJae’s neck and blew hotly on HyukJae’s ear, “Asking a permission to take off your clothes ...”

HyukJae just smiled and let KiBum loosened the pyjama he cautiously put on just a couple of minutes a go. He helped KiBum to get out of his shirt and pants as well.

A kiss was planted just above his vein, heavily pulsing against his skin, KiBum sucked on the spot, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make HyukJae moaned another breathy moan.

KiBum’s hands were roaming all over HyukJae’s exposed skin, HyukJae arched his back as KiBum found a nipple, tracing the protruding nub with his fingers.

He wanted more, and yet KiBum refused to take bolder action and leaving him wanting for more with his teasing touch.

“Hnnn ...”

“May I ...” KiBum kissed HyukJae’s ear, “... have a taste ...?”

“Have a taste on wh...aaaah ... KiBum ...” HyukJae never finished his sentence as he was moaning, KiBum’s tongue was teasing his left nipple, HyukJae pushed up, hoping to get more contact, but KiBum pulled back.

“You were saying ...?” KiBum grinned in victory.

“KiBum!” the older man’s attempt to scold his lover failed miserably, “J-just ... Uhhhnn ...”

KiBum licked the sensitive nub, planting open mouthed kisses on it, causing HyukJae to writhe impatiently. He repeated the same treatment to HyukJae’s other nipple.

“What do you want me to do now Hyukkie?” KiBum toyed with HyukJae’s pert nipple, “You have to tell me baby, because I wouldn’t know what to do if you don’t ...”

“...”

“What should I do?” KiBum planted a kiss on HyukJae’s stomach, “Should I touch you?” KiBum ran his hand on HyukJae’s long leg, up to his thigh and stopped where HyukJae’s leg and body connected, “Or should I kiss?” he kissed underneath HyukJae’s belly button, causing HyukJae to yelp in surprise.

“T-touch me ...” HyukJae mewled, arching his back.

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

HyukJae took KiBum’s hand, he placed KiBum’s hand where he needed it the most, “T-there ...”

KiBum’s fingers wrapped around HyukJae’s arousal, as much as he wanted to give in to the lust, he wanted to tease HyukJae first.

“Like this?” KiBum pumped the growing organ torturously slow.

“Hnng ...! No KiBum-ah ... !”

KiBum fastened his movement, “Like this?”

“Hmmm ...” HyukJae moaned, “Yeah ... like that ...”

As HyukJae grew harder in his hand, KiBum started to feel the pressure on his groin, HyukJae really knew how to turn him on and now he started to have a problem of his own.

HyukJae sensed it too, he turned to face his boyfriend, “Let me do you ...” he said.

“As you wish ...” KiBum helped HyukJae to maneuvered himself so he was facing KiBum’s erection, with his butt facing KiBum underneath him.

Although HyukJae did not give the best blowjob, KiBum couldn’t ask for anyone else for the task. HyukJae planted sloppy kisses on KiBum’s member, licking like an eager kitten. KiBum couldn’t stifle his moan as his arousal grew into full hardness.

HyukJae seemed to like the effect he caused at his boyfriend and took KiBum’s shaft into his mouth. KiBum’s hips buckled in reflex as the warmth engulfed his throbbing desire. He knew HyukJae was grinning smugly by then, knowing how HyukJae liked the fact that he could put KiBum wrapped around his little finger with such simple action.

KiBum had to slap himself mentally to get his senses right, he parted HyukJae’s butt cheeks and fingered the puckering entrance lightly. HyukJae was too absorbed in what he was doing to fully understand what KiBum had in mind.

“Uurghmmmmmmm”, HyukJae suddenly moaned hard as with no warning KiBum licked the inviting pink opening.

He did not stop deep throating KiBum though, HyukJae moaned more while KiBum teased the tightening hole with the tip of his tongue, the vibration caused by his moans sent more juicy sensation to KiBum’s member and KiBum decided to have more of that.

HyukJae sucked the tip of KiBum’s erection, using his tongue to play with the head, and KiBum answered by dipping his tongue into HyukJae’s now quivering hole. HyukJae mewled as KiBum pushed a finger into HyukJae, the finger slipped into HyukJae’s waiting hole but did not entered him further, making HyukJae pushed back impatiently.

“Hyukkie, stop”, KiBum pulled HyukJae from his lap, HyukJae released KiBum’s erection with an obscene sound, grinning naughtily.

“What?” he let KiBum straddle him.

KiBum kissed HyukJae, finding his taste inside HyukJae’s mouth, he licked the insides of HyukJae’s mouth, trying to take more of his scent. HyukJae wanted to suck the luscious tongue but KiBum pulled back.

KiBum took the bottle of lubricant from the night stands, he uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lubricant on HyukJae’s opening. He used his fingers to prepare HyukJae for what to come, HyukJae relaxed his muscles and tried to take in the fingers, but when the fingers accidentally hit a bundle of nerves inside him, he moaned and clamped hard into KiBum’s fingers.

KiBum licked HyukJae’s lips, “Now?”

“What do you think?” HyukJae pretended to be bored.

“Asking permission to enter”, KiBum whispered sensually against HyukJae’s mouth.

“Permission granted”, HyukJae replied, biting KiBum’s lower lip teasingly as he leaned back.

KiBum put more lubricants on his arousal, he rubbed the head against HyukJae’s pink opening before pushing in slowly into the tight hole. He waited for HyukJae to adjust before making a move, but apparently HyukJae was getting impatient.

“What are you waiting for?” HyukJae bucked his hips.

KiBum smirked, “You’re asking for this”, he pulled back and with a swift thrust pushed back in with such force HyukJae’s breath was hitched on his throat.

“Aaah .... Mmmm ... KiBum ... ah ...” HyukJae couldn’t even form a proper sentence, he could feel KiBum ramming into him with no hesitation, harsh and strong thrusts stabbing into him, he could feel it up to his stomach.

“Uugh!” he pushed up as KiBum thrusted into his sensitive prostate, making him saw stars.

One.

Two.

Three ...

HyukJae was so close to cumming, his toes curled in pleasure, the familiar warmth bubbling from his stomach, ready to explode ...

And suddenly, KiBum pulled back.

“Wh-what?!” HyukJae was thrusting into empty air all of a sudden.

“Permission to change position”.

“Damn it KiBum!” HyukJae cursed as he was finally back on his senses. HyukJae wished he could wipe the smug smile off KiBum’s face.

HyukJae pushed KiBum so he was laying on his back, his organ standing erect and proud, jutting upwards heavily, HyukJae straddled his boyfriend, licking KiBum’s chest and sat up, smiling sexily as he guided KiBum’s member into his hungry opening. He didn’t wait, his passage was ready and his senses were burning in need.

He needed to come. Fast.

KiBum thought he was in heaven, HyukJae was bouncing up and down on his organ. HyukJae’s body glistened with sweat, accentuating his newly defined muscles, his face mirrored his pleasure, his teeth biting his lowe lip sensually. HyukJae was ignoring KiBum’s pleasure as he used KiBum to reach his own bliss, his sex was full with vigor, ready to explode, drops of precum as a proof of HyukJae’s lust. HyukJae wrapped his fingers around his own arousal, slowly at first but soon he was pawing his member like crazy, still bouncing frantically.

Suddenly KiBum pushed up to meet HyukJae’s bounce, the sudden movement stabbed into HyukJae’s over sensitive body, causing HyukJae to moan and his passage tightened in reflex. KiBum seemed to like the effect and did the same a couple more time.

HyukJae gasped as his abused prostate was hit again and again, he tugged his arousal one more time before he reached his orgasm. His passage way clenched around KiBum tightly like a vice, while his member squirted semen all over his stomach and KiBum’s stomach.

HyukJae was still riding the waves of his orgasm when KiBum held into his hips pushing harder into HyukJae and finally his organ ejaculated, slathering HyukJae’s insides with his hot seeds.

When they finally got the energy to move, KiBum gently disengaged himself off HyukJae. He laid next to HyukJae, fishing a box of cigarette from the night stand, and lighting it.

KiBum took a long drag, enjoying the feeling of nicotine after sex, before releasing a puff of white smoke to the air.

“Smoking is bad for you”, HyukJae scowled, but he leaned forward to steal a drag of smoke from KiBum’s cigarette.

KiBum smiled at his boyfriend, he let HyukJae took the cigarette but after HyukJae took the second drag, he took the cigarette back.

“Smoking is bad for you too”, he said.

“I’m older than you!” HyukJae pouted.

“I treasure you more than myself”, KiBum retorded.

HyukJae was thinking of something to get back at KiBum, chewing his lower lip at the process making KiBum chuckled at the sight. HyukJae had no idea how cute he could be sometimes.

“One day you’ll be the death of me”, HyukJae muttered, earning him a kiss on the lips from his boyfriend.

“Good night Hyukkie”, KiBum pulled the sheet over their bodies.

“Good night Bummie”, HyukJae said back.

END!


End file.
